In-home wireless entertainment systems can include a central server and various components that are in wireless communication with the server and that are dispersed throughout the house. For examples, TVs, digital video disk (DVD) recorders, VCRs, Digital Video Recorders, telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), appliances, and so on may all be linked in a wireless entertainment system.
In a wired system, authentication is not generally a problem, since a component must be physically present in the home to communicate with the system. In a wireless system, however, it is possible for an eavesdropper or otherwise unauthorized person outside the home to access the system using the wireless network, which typically extends beyond the walls of the house.
Currently, wireless components are authenticated during “set up” using procedures that, for many consumers, can be confusing and complicated, and furthermore that might be less than secure.